This invention relates to the general type of wrenches which include a flexible strap that is tightened around a screw-type member to be removed from an object, for example, a screw-type closure to be removed from a container. Prior art devices of this general type have been used in the past for removing screw-type closures as well as other objects, such as removing oil filters or the like from motors. These devices usually consist of a strap loop anchored at one end to a handle with its other end connected to a moveable means on the handle for applying tension to the strap to draw it around the object to be removed. With this type of device it is difficult to tighten the strap sufficiently to obtain the desired grip on the object.